FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to novel compositions which bind to and inhibit an activity associated with plasma Factor VII/Factor VIIa. Specifically, the invention provides molecules having a Factor VIIa active site inhibitor domain and a tissue factor domain. According to a preferred aspect, the two domains of the hybrid molecule of the present invention are linked via flexible peptide linker domain. The invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising the novel compositions as well as their use in diagnostic, therapeutic, and prophylactic methods.